


Of Winter Roses and Jealousy

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, Queen of Love and Beauty, Secret Crush, Winter Roses, tournament, tournament of harrenhal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia's POV of the Tournament of Harrenhal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Winter Roses and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> for femslash100's drabbletag6 - "winter rose"

The atmosphere changes the second that Rhaegar’s horse storms past where Elia is seated with her lady and closest confidante, Ashara. She hardly feels the tiny squeeze from her friend as her heart sinks. He must be about to turn around, right? It would not be unusual for him to put on a show. Then, he draws to a stop. Elia can feel the tensed breath of those around her as the crowd watches her husband place the crown of blue winter roses on Lyanna Stark’s head, declaring her the Queen of Love and Beauty. 

Elia feels the shame across her face. She is hyperaware of those around, glancing between her, Prince Rhaegar’s sickly wife, and the radiant Lyanna Stark. No one dares make a sound, but she can feel the eyes boring into her. He is their prince and she is their princess. No one knows what to make of it. Ashara gives her hand another squeeze and Elia works to keep a neutral expression on her face. 

Spectators have begun to stretch their legs and move in groups from their seats. They leave Elia and her ladies a wide birth. She should feel worse about this, but seeing Rhaegar give his affections to Lyanna leaves her feeling empty.

If she were a knight, she would crown Lyanna Stark too. She was like the very winter roses that now crowned her head. She had always been ethereal and beautiful. Elia feels jealous, not of Lyanna, but of her husband.


End file.
